


Altean Lance's

by Lady_Banana



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Altean lance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Banana/pseuds/Lady_Banana
Summary: Basically this is me planning my take on Altean Lance that I might possibly write in the future.EDIT: Idea is being plotted alongside storyline





	Altean Lance's

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my ideas and may have been influenced by other head cannons, I do not mean to 'steal' or take credit for any of your ideas I just simply had them as well.

Altean!Lance AU  
Different Versions  
Prince Lance  
Lance is Allura's younger brother and Prince of Altea, he was assigned to be the next paladin of the Blue lion when she chose him to be her paladin.  
When the attack of the castle Allura is knocked out and Lance resists but is soon knocked out as well  
Two Alternative Ways  
Cryo pod was sent w/ blue lion so that if there ever was a need for Voltron there would be a Blue Paladin at the least  
Cryo pod stayed at the castle of lions and brought the rest of team Voltron to the castle, Lance wakes up first and is the introduction to Alteans that they get

The Third Altean  
(Could work for a half Altean as well I guess)  
Lance McClain always wore a beanie to hide his hair, which always had a tendency to never stay shaved short or one colour for long. As long as Lance could remember he struggled to keep his hair just brown, eventually he learns how to control the tips so they stay brown for most of the day, to deal with the strange glowing blue marks on his face make up is used.  
Lance always was picked on for wearing a beanie but he always preferred that over getting picked on for his strange hair and pointed ears.  
The story continues like normal until they meet Allura who while attacking Lance she pulls the beanie off revealing multicoloured hair and pointed ears. While getting up some make up rubs off and a mark is revealed. Allura is shocked and Lance pulls away, snatching his beanie, pulling it on and pulling up his hood although the damage has been dealt.  
Soon after when they can testing is done and Lance is found to be half/full Altean  
Lance still wears the beanie unless he has his helmet on but soon stops putting make up over his marks.  
Since Lance can't fully control his chameleon powers his hair tends to follow more emotions and his body height sometimes fluctuates when angry (getting taller and larger), scared (smaller) and so forth.


End file.
